The Girl With the Red Hair
by Jeannie Feegle
Summary: A princess who's land was stolen runs to Camelot. She's scared, lost and raggedy. Merlin's slightly fascinated by her and soon finds out why, and also finds out why she was scared and what's to come. When she saves the knights and the king, she's found out, but what will Arthur do? Set just before series 5 as chapter 9 goes into series 5 so spoilers for series 5
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry it's not the best, but I hope you like it anyway. I'll try to update as much as I can but I've also got other stories I need to complete haha.**_

Arthur looked at the letter the messenger had given him. Merlin came in. "Morning, sire," he greeted. The king looked up at him. "Where have _you _been?" He asked.  
"Collecting herbs," Merlin replied simply.  
"Right, well, get them to double the guards. Spread the word that Princess Ella of Metin may have been captured and brought to Camelot. We need her found."  
"I thought Metin wasn't an ally of Camelot."  
"That was my father's fault. He broke the alliance when he found out the kingdom of Metin accepts magic. They have twice as many guards and soldiers as we do, but they never attacked. They're known to be a peaceful people. Maybe once we find the princess, we can rebuild the alliance, now hurry up!"  
"Yes sire," Merlin replied and hurried out.

...

A girl came into the citadel. Her hair was in muddy, faded orange streaks, and her face was covered with dirt and specks of blood. Her dress was faded in colour and had small rips in it. She almost stumbled with weakness. Some guards passed, and she watched them before they disappeared, then smiled. She wasn't noticed here. She came to a stall that sold bread, picked one up and gave the woman a small coin for it. "Thank you," the owner said as the girl passed her the coin. The woman frowned as she inspected the coin. "I've seen one of these before," she said, "From Metin apparently...Where did you get this?" The girl didn't reply, only searched for answers, and her voice. "Guards!" The woman shouted. The girl took off as fast as she could, easily weaving through the crowd of people, but soon she could hear them coming, and heard the alarm bell ring.

A guard burst into the king's chambers. "What the hell is going on?" Arthur asked impatiently.  
"Sire, we may have found the princess," he answered.  
Arthur looked at Merlin, who was collecting laundry, then turned back to the guard, "Come on."  
Merlin dropped the basket, and followed the king and the guard out of the king's chambers.

The girl ran as fast as she could out of the gates of the citadel, looking behind her as she raced to the trees. She had only entered the city as she passed by it to get some food. She hid by a large tree as she caught her breath. The running and lack of food had worn her out. Soon, she could hear the guards approaching. She started running again. She had to keep running. She couldn't go into the city of Camelot, that was the most dangerous place. Well, second most dangerous place now. She had to stop as she heard galloping coming from in front of her. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by guards, as far as she could see. She tried finding a way out, but she couldn't see any. _I was only passing by_, she thought, _I must get out of Camelot_. She saw the guardsmen just...standing there. She turned around, and looked at Arthur and Merlin, who approached her. "No," she whispered, and stumbled as she tried to get away. Merlin caught her as she tripped over her own feet. "What's wrong with her?" Arthur asked as he watched Merlin get out his water. "She's exhausted and by the looks of it, dehydrated and hasn't been eating well. I think she's been running," Merlin replied as he helped the girl. "I'll bring her to Gaius. You should find some suitable clothes for her," Arthur ordered as he came by Merlin. "Why do I have to find clothes for her?" Merlin wondered. "Because that is your job, to do as I tell you, so do it," Arthur reasoned sternly. Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. He was always irritating, but especially more so if he had to do something for the king.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaius gently dabbed the sleeping girl's face with a wet cloth in his chambers. Arthur sat next to the little bed as Gaius tended to his patient. "Will she wake up soon?" Arthur asked. "I'm not certain, Sire. What I am sure of is that she needs the rest. It looks like she has been running for a while," the court physician replied.  
"Her hair looks an odd colour," the king noted.  
"I must agree. I am certain that once washed, her hair would be a more vivid colour than I have ever seen before. It indeed makes her more interesting."  
"Not just interesting; she has a lot of questions to answer."  
"Sire, may I remind you that the poor girl is exhausted. She is hardly in a good state to be bombarded with questions."  
Arthur sighed, not happy with the physician reasoning against him, especially since Gaius had good reason to. "Is she definitely Princess Ella?"  
"I am certain that she is," Gaius assured, "There have been stories from when she was young that she had a unique hair colour that has not been seen very often. It has been seen before of course but I'm not certain that it was has ever been reported of such a bright colour."  
Arthur hummed in agreement whilst deep in thought. At that point, Merlin came in, holding a dark blue dress. Arthur looked up at him as he came in. "Where have you been?" He asked.  
"Looking for a dress that's most likely to fit her. It's not easy, you know," Merlin retorted.  
"How would you know..." Arthur started, but then realised he would probably get a stupid answer, "You know what? Never mind." He saw Merlin was watching the girl. "What are you staring at?"  
"She's waking up," Merlin noted.  
Arthur turned around, just as the princess woke up and gasped. Her eyes were wide with shock, and she looked at the three unfamiliar men with fear. "Where am I?" She asked, fear ringing in her voice.  
"You're in Camelot," Arthur replied.  
The girl hurriedly took off the blanket that was covering her and tried to get out of the small bed, only to be stopped by Gaius, "It's alright. You need to rest."  
She hesitantly settled, and looked at the old man who assured her with a kind nod.  
"Don't worry, I will send word to your parents once you are better," Arthur added.  
"My parents?" She repeated, fear once again showing in her eyes.  
"King and Queen of Metin. You are Princess Ella, are you not?"  
The girl nodded.  
"They know you are missing. They sent us a message a few days ago, explaining of your disappearance. What happened? Did you get kidnapped?"  
Ella frowned, "A few days ago? That isn't possible."  
Arthur's face contorted into a frown as well, "What do you mean?"  
Ella hung her head, saddened by the memories she had to wake up, "We were invaded. It is likely they used magic as our entire army was rendered useless. They captured my parents and me. I was taken away from my parents; thrown in a dungeon where I was alone. A few days after our capture, my parents, they were killed. I was forced to watch, and even after I closed my eyes, I could still hear them..." She trailed off. She had started crying near the end of her story, and then the tears took over. Gaius gently comforted her, yet Arthur and Merlin just looked on, not knowing what to do. There was something in her eyes, Merlin thought, that was hidden under the fear. Something strange, but it was familiar to him at the same time. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, and that was bothering him, also bothering him was the fact that he had no idea how to help the poor girl.  
"So, the message was not sent by your parents?" Arthur asked as Ella had calmed down.  
"It wasn't. It was sent by whoever took over Metin, and they must know I escaped. You can't tell them."  
"I won't, I promise. We will keep you safe here in Camelot. I will make sure of that. You will also get one of the guest chambers which shall be yours for how ever long you stay. You are royalty and you shall be treated like it."  
Ella nodded again.  
"We will let you get some rest. You must have been running for a long time," Gaius said, then headed for the door, "Sire, may I talk to you?"  
"Of course," Arthur replied, then turned to Merlin, "Merlin, make sure one of the guest chambers are ready and make a bath for her."  
"Yes, Sire," Merlin answered, and went out of Gaius' chambers as Arthur did so as well.  
Ella watched them leave and looked around.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour after Ella was found, Merlin knocked on the door of what were now, temporarily, her chambers, a bowl of fruit in his other hand. There was no answer, so he quietly came in, but stopped as he saw where Ella was. The princess was sound asleep on the rather large bed. Her hair was now a smooth, bright orange, and her skin was now clear of the mud and blood. A soft smile graced her face, and it made her seem so much more peaceful than before. He decided it would be best to let her sleep instead of disturbing her, so he slowly walked backwards, but bumped some things on the table next to him, which crashed onto the floor. Ella shot up, her eyes wild with fear as she stared at Merlin for a moment, like she didn't recognise him. "Merlin," she greeted quietly as she got out of the bed, "What are you doing?" He saw she was now wearing the blue dress, and it made such a contrast, but it was beautiful all the same. "Sorry," he replied, "I was just bringing the fruit that Gaius told me to get for you. I should tidy that up." He turned around, bent down and started picking up the things he had knocked down. "Let me help you," Ella insisted.  
"I can manage," he protested.  
"I never said you couldn't," she retorted with a smile.  
Merlin spotted the almost bright red marks on her wrists. "What happened?" He asked softly, looking at her wrists.  
She followed his stare and quickly covered her wrists before looking straight at him. "I told you, I was captured."  
"The redness would've faded a bit by now at the very least. It doesn't make sense. What aren't you telling us? Who captured you?"  
Ella stood up, and so did Merlin. "I can't tell you. It would get me killed," she replied as she walked away a little.  
Merlin laughed. "Trust me, I can keep a secret," he assured. He wanted to find out. He could feel something was important about her, excluding her being a princess of course, but he couldn't figure out what.  
She gazed into his eyes, and he felt like she was peering into his soul itself. "You have it too," she suddenly said, taking a few steps forward so she was closer to him.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.  
"You have the fire. The fire in the bright, beautiful sun. The essence of the Earth."  
He wasn't certain on what she meant. "I don't really understand what you mean," he said awkwardly.  
Ella looked down, then once again looked into his eyes. All of a sudden, hers flashed a burnt orange. Merlin almost stumbled as he stepped back.  
"You have magic," he stuttered.  
"Please, don't tell anyone. I honestly mean no harm. I'm not supposed to be here," Ella pleaded.  
"Is that why you ran?"  
She nodded. "Please. It could get me killed."  
"Of course," Merlin assured with a small smile, "But who captured you?"  
Ella hung her head, like the name cast a large shadow. "Morgana," she replied meekly.  
The name took Merlin's breath away. Once he had found his voice again, he smiled and headed for the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Don't worry, I won't tell Arthur but I have to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin stormed into Gaius' chambers. "Ella has magic," he declared as he came to Gaius.  
Gaius looked up at Merlin, a startled expression on his face. "What?"  
"She told me. She could see that I had magic and told me. That was why she was trying to go. And there is another reason," Merlin answered, more calm now.  
"There is no point in hiding anything from me, Merlin."  
"Morgana captured her and her parents. She escaped from Morgana, Gaius."  
"It explains an awful lot. The poor girl must be traumatised. It does explain why she was so scared. She didn't want to go into Camelot in fear of her life, and yet she finds herself in the care of Camelot's court. Why did she go into the city anyway?"  
"I don't know."  
"But how, how did she escape Morgana?"  
"That I don't know either. I think that Morgana saw her potential. Morgana must've hurt her when she refused. Not just killing her parents but..." He trailed off and shuddered at his bad thoughts. He didn't know why, but he cared about Ella. It was probably because she had been so scared, and had been through so much that she shouldn't have gone through, but he still wasn't sure if that was the reason.  
"It's normal to be concerned about someone who has gone through all that, Merlin," Gaius assured, "When you're not busy with your duties, you need to keep her company. Try and find out a bit more about her, but be gentle. She's probably still scared, so don't go demanding answers, understand?"  
"I won't, I promise," Merlin replied, his face deeply serious, "But I have to tell Arthur about Morgana."  
"He will ask you more questions!" Gaius reminded Merlin as he headed for the door, "What are you going to do then?!"  
"I'll just make it up as I go along," Merlin shrugged, making Gaius roll his eyes in pessimism as he walked out of the physician's chambers. That was likely to go wrong.

"Merlin, where the hell have you been?" Arthur asked as Merlin came into his chambers, armed with a cloth and bucket. "You haven't been bothering the princess of Metin have you?"  
"I was doing what you and Gaius told me to do, sire," Merlin replied simply as he started cleaning the floor, "I made her a bath and later brought her fruit. That's all."  
"What did you find out?" King Arthur enquired, "I know that look on your face – you know something. Something important."  
"She told me who captured her and her parents. Who killed them. It was Morgana."  
"What?"  
"Morgana's taken over Metin, sire. She killed the king and queen."  
"What else?"  
"She hurt the princess. She has bright red marks on her wrists. Plus, she was so scared when I came in with the fruit. I think Morgana must have traumatised her."  
"How do you know all this?"  
"I asked," Merlin replied simply.  
"Well then, that makes my decision more easy. Morgana is sure to attack Camelot when she has the chance. God knows when that will be."  
"What are you going to do then, sire?"  
"I'm still not a hundred percent but I'll know by morning. Tell her she will stand before the court tomorrow, but do it after your jobs."  
"Yes sire," Merlin said as he wrung out the cloth.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it's not the best; if you've got any suggestions for improvements or things then let me know :)**_

Ella stood before the king and queen. Knights were on both her sides, and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She saw Merlin and Gaius standing near the king, who looked on expectantly. She anxiously fidgeted with her hands. "We have been informed that Metin has been taken by Morgana," Arthur announced, "As you may know, Princess Ella, the only remaining member of the former royalty of Metin, was a victim of Morgana's tricks. We shall do everything in our power to reclaim Metin and restore its honour." He said the last bit more sincerely, as a promise, and looked at Ella. "Sire, I must object," she said. She became more uncomfortable as she saw nervous looks being exchanged all around her. Arthur, after glancing nervously at Gwen, raised an eyebrow at Ella, showing he was willing to listen. "I truly appreciate your offer to return Metin to who it belongs to, but I won't have more people killed for a weak cause," Ella explained, and saw Arthur frown, "Sire, I am not fit to rule a kingdom, no matter how small, and I do not want any more blood spilled." She looked down, not comfortable with protesting against the king, but she didn't see him shooting a more confident glance at his wife, who smiled and nodded. They had discussed it rather briefly the night before, and had agreed on the outcomes. "Then you are welcome to stay in Camelot for as long as you wish," Arthur smiled, "There have always been stories of a rich culture in Metin. Perhaps you could bring some of that to Camelot. My father had a good bond with yours before he destroyed Camelot's alliance with Metin. Metin never attacked or used its army to Metin's advantage. For that and more, you are welcome to stay." "Thank you, sire," Ella said with a small smile. "The court may leave," Arthur stated. People started walking out of the throne room.

Merlin joined Ella, who smiled at him. "Thank you," she said gratefully as they walked out. "It's no problem," Merlin said, smiling, "At all, honestly. I can keep a secret."  
"Well, you must be able to, working for the king."  
"I cope. Thing is, he's an idiot."  
Ella sniggered.  
"He is!" Merlin protested, "He can't even get his shirt on in the morning without me helping him."  
"Ooh, that does sound rather bad!" Ella laughed.  
"It is! And that's not the half of it. I mean, he's a good king, but you should see his chambers. Always littered with dirty clothes."  
Ella laughed again, but stifled it as Arthur hit Merlin on the back of his head, making him yell in pain a little.  
"_That_'s because you never tidy them up in time," the king countered.  
"Well, you give me a lot of other chores to do as well, I can't just pick up after you the whole time."  
"You are my manservant Merlin, that's your job."  
"I'm also Gaius' apprentice which takes a lot longer than you imagine."  
"Enough time for you to spend hours at the tavern?"  
Merlin frowned, "What?"  
"Don't pretend I don't know where you spend your free time. In fact, it seems a lot of your time is spent there. Ella, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to talk to Merlin in private for a moment."  
"Of course, sire," Ella replied, and walked away.  
"I'm not an idiot, Merlin."  
"I never said you were."  
"Never mind about that, I can see you...like her a little."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Come on Merlin, you're not that much of a fool. You know what I'm talking about. Tread carefully or I will do something about it, understand?"  
"Yes," Merlin lied. He was still a little confused. What exactly was Arthur going on about?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! Sorry that this chapter's a bit short, but I'm not feeling well. This is more of an in between chapter, but I have an inset day tomorrow so I'll be sure to work on it ) Enjoy!**_

Gaius was preparing some medicine in his chambers rather early in the morning, Merlin helping him. It wasn't time to wake up the king just yet. There was a knock on the door, and Ella came in. "Good morning, Gaius," she greeted with a small smile.  
"Good morning, my lady," Gaius greeted, looking expectantly at the princess, "Can I help you with something?"  
"I'd like to talk to Merlin, please," Ella replied anxiously. The tone of her voice already gave away that something was wrong. Merlin looked up, and followed the princess out of the chambers.  
"What's wrong?" Merlin asked quietly, concerned.  
"Morgana's coming," Ella replied, fear showing in her eyes.  
"How do you know?"  
"I sometimes have visions in my dreams. This wasn't an all too good one."  
"Do you know when she'll attack?"  
"A couple of days perhaps. You must tell King Arthur."  
"I will do, I promise."  
"What will you tell him?"  
"I don't know, I'll make it up as I go along."  
Ella chuckled, "And you're good at that are you?"  
"Sometimes it works, and other times it ends up with me in trouble...I'll be fine." He smiled at her and started heading off to Arthur's chambers. The king wasn't going to like getting woken up early...

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, sitting up as Merlin barged into his chambers.  
"Sorry to wake you early, sire but in fairness, it's important," Merlin reasoned; his face deadly serious.  
"If it isn't, then you're in trouble," Arthur warned as he got up, Gwen looking between the two, wondering what was happening. He went to his wardrobe and opened it to find clothes.  
"Morgana's going to attack Camelot."  
Arthur looked at his manservant, frowning. "What? Are you certain?"  
"Yes, I'm positive."  
"How do you know?"  
"I was collecting herbs...and a man came running. He seemed insane...but he told me Morgana was going to impend doom on Camelot...and, and it would be in a matter of days, hours at the least when she would attack."  
Arthur squinted at him in disbelief, but believed him no matter how odd his story sounded. His servant was an idiot, but not much of a liar. "When?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well then, we'll have to double the guards. Send some knights out to so that we'll know when she is actually actually attacking. Do it now."  
"Yes sire," Merlin said, and hastily walked out of the royal chambers.  
Gwen looked knowingly at Arthur and got out of their bed. Both knew of the trouble that could come when Morgana was planning to attack Camelot. The whole city knew about how Morgana was able to terrorise Camelot. It was still beyond belief that she used to be full of justice. She had risked her life for a Druid boy, and encouraged Arthur to save Merlin. Now, she was nothing like she was. What was a heart of gold was now a heart of stone which would soon give the power to lungs that would blow a harsh wind into the citadel of Camelot.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello! Sorry this chapter's been posted a little later than the others but I was stuck on what to write. The episode Lancelot was on tonight so there are a few references in it to that. Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger by the way. Anyway, enjoy!**_

The alarm bell clanged through the city. Arthur ran out of the palace with the knights and Merlin at his side. Morgana was attacking. The guards were already fighting the men who had entered the city. There had also been claims of magical beasts attacking throughout the kingdom, and it was certain that that had been because of Morgana. Merlin stayed close, hidden near the castle as the knights gathered in a circle, Arthur in the middle. Ella watched through a small opening in her window. Suddenly, there were low growls coming from nearby. "Defend!" Arthur shouted, and the knights & him raised their weapons. Large cats approached them, baring their teeth and snarling. The four cats lunged at the knights, who yelled and tried to attack them. A screech sounded from the sky. The victorious king, who pulled his sword out of the now large and dead cat, looked up to see a griffin diving towards him. "Arthur!" Merlin shouted, and ran to his side to get him away from the magical creature. "How did Lancelot kill it?" The king asked as the griffin missed and flew back into the air. "I...I don't know. I don't remember," Merlin replied, his eyes fixated on the creature. "Well try to!" Arthur retorted anxiously. The griffin landed near Arthur, Merlin and the knights, screeching whilst it slowly stepped closer. "My mind's gone blank," Merlin sighed, almost in tears because of his helplessness. Normal spells couldn't stop the creature, he knew that.

Ella was still watching. She didn't know how to stop it, but she knew how to send it back to where it came from. She incanted a spell that made the griffin fall back. It tumbled backwards, but once it regained its balance, it tried to strike.

Merlin gasped in pain as one of its talons scratched the back of his hand before it was sent tumbling backwards again. "Who's doing this?" Arthur asked. He knew something was different to his last encounters with the mythical beast. "I have no idea," Merlin admitted. For once, it wasn't him who was saving people. Then, Ella shouted out another spell that sent the griffin flying into the air. She did it with so much power that it was heard by the king. That or he saw how helpless the griffin was when it was being sent into the air.

Ella sighed in relief – they were safe. However, fear overtook her eyes when she locked eyes with the king. Even though he was on the ground, she could see he was looking straight at her, and she could see he knew. She quickly closed the window and racked her brain for what she should do. All she could think of was to get out of Camelot and fast. To just disappear. The king would kill her, she was sure of it. All those stories about innocent people who had been killed for using magic scared her so much. The only thing that soothed her racing mind was she knew she had just saved him, but he would probably persecute her for it anyway. She had to run. That was the only way to make things better. She had to get out of Camelot.

However, her chance to escape was shattered as Arthur and Merlin came in. Merlin looked worried, as equally worried as Ella was herself, whilst the king's face wore a confused frown. "Ella," he said in wonderment, "You have magic?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry this took a bit longer than my other chapters. I've once again got the flu and I wasn't really sure on how to write it. I've mainly based the start of this chapter on the kindness and justice in Arthur, even though he's suffered because of magic, and I also wasn't sure how to end it. If you have any suggestions, then let me know. Anyway, enjoy!**_

"Sire, I'm sorry," Ella said desperately, tears of fear in her eyes, "I will go if I must but please-"  
"Please," Arthur said calmly, "Calm down."  
Ella glanced nervously at Merlin, who was simply standing there in fear of what might happen. "I apologise, sire."  
"You practice magic."  
"No, not technically, sire. My parents told me I have natural magic. Magic that is not created but is found."  
"You have the power of magic nonetheless."  
"Yes, sire."  
"Do you know about the laws of Camelot?"  
"Yes. My parents had often warned me. There were always stories about those who practice magic being executed in Camelot; they told me I should never enter in case someone knew."  
Suddenly, a penny dropped in Arthur's head. "Was that why you were scared when we found you? Why you were running?"  
"Yes sire."  
"The practice of magic is against the law in Camelot, if magic is used for evil, that is."  
Ella frowned, "I'm not...I'm sorry, sire but I don't think I quite understand."  
"You just saved my men and me. We could have been killed if it was not for you. I owe you my life and I'm grateful for that. Who taught you spells?"  
Ella calmed down slightly. The king didn't seem like he wanted to harm her. "A Druid woman."  
"They're a peaceful people. Merlin and I once saved a young Druid boy from being punished by my father. I believe you do not wish to cause any harm to Camelot, do you?"  
"I will never wish to cause anyone in Camelot harm, sire."  
"Is that a promise?"  
"You have my word."  
"Thank you. There should be no secrets between a king and his kingdom, but the kingdom has been too much of a victim to magic for it to accept it in any form, even you, princess Ella. No one shall tell others about your magic."  
"Thank you, sire."  
"I must go," Arthur said and headed for the door, "Merlin, I am not the only one with duties. Make sure you get yours done."  
"Yes, sire," Merlin replied with a smile as the king went out of Ella's chambers, then noticed the cut on his hand and winced..  
Ella looked at him and came closer to him. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned, as she looked at his cut.  
"I'm fine," Merlin replied, "I'll get Gaius to look at it."  
"No need. Let me," Ella said gently, then recited a spell and her eyes flashed orange for a moment.  
The large cut on Merlin's hand slowly vanished, and he looked in wonder at her. "How did you do that?" He asked softly.  
"When a part of Metin got attacked, I used to go to the affected villages and help them," she replied simply, "The Druid woman taught me most of what I know."  
"That's amazing," Merlin commented. Ella looked up at him and smiled. It was a content, happy smile, like all her troubles in the past didn't matter. There was a bright spark in her eyes that just brightened it, and Merlin couldn't help but return it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**So, this is when it starts becoming AU. It starts from the beginning of series 5. I won't write in all of it but will do all or most of the parts that will have Ella involved. Sorry it took a while by the way, I was really stuck on what to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and if you have any suggestions then please let me know :)**_

Ella peered out of her window, watching people outside of the palace hurry about. She liked just...looking. It was something to take boredom away. Suddenly, Merlin burst in. Ella's red hair swayed as she looked at him, confused, whilst he looked around an sighed before he realised she was frowning at him. "Sorry," he apologised awkwardly, "I'm looking for the queen. Do you know where she is?" "No," Ella replied, still confused, "Why, what's the matter?"  
"It's just...stuff," Merlin replied dismissively.  
"You can tell me, Merlin."  
"There is a meeting at the Round Table. Some knights have gone missing and there have been some concerns."  
"Do you think it has something to do with Morgana?"  
"Maybe, or it's something else but the king is worried. The queen needs to be there too so I'm looking for her."  
"Well, you'd better find her before the king breaks your neck."  
"I guess," Merlin agreed reluctantly, and headed for the door, "Running around the palace. Fun!"  
Ella laughed as he disappeared to find the queen, hopefully before he saw Arthur again.

"You were right, it was Morgana," Merlin said as he came into Ella's chambers again. It was late, as Arthur had him running round with chores and all sorts. Ella was in her nightgown, just appearing from behind the screen.  
"I never said it may have been Morgana," she corrected, "Yet I still knew it did involve her. Are they going to try and get the knights back?"  
"Yes, Arthur's determined to find them."  
"Then what is being done?"  
"I-I can't tell you."  
"You're going tomorrow aren't you?"  
Merlin hesitated, but had to admit as he saw he was stalling a little too much, "Yes."  
Ella sighed, came up to him and kissed his cheek, "Good luck."  
"Thank you."  
At that moment, Arthur came in, "Merlin. I thought you'd be in here. I hope you're not causing Ella any trouble."  
Merlin turned around to face the king. He was blushing, just a little. "No, sire. Gaius asked me to check if she was alright."  
"Well, she's obviously fine. You need to ensure the horses are prepared for tomorrow's...trip."  
"Yes, will do now, sire."  
"I apologise for bothering you, Ella."  
"No need," Ella smiled, and chuckled as Merlin went out of her chambers again, followed by Arthur.  
"Merlin!" Arthur called as he followed the rushing manservant, who stopped and turned around after the king had called his name.  
"Yes, sire?" Merlin asked as the king caught up with him.  
"Make sure everything is prepared for tomorrow."  
"Will do." He set off again before Arthur called him again.  
"By the way, why are you blushing?"  
"Blushing?" Merlin laughed, "I don't do blushing, sire. Never blushed in my life."  
Arthur smirked, "Well whatever happened between you and Ella, you're blushing. As I said, be careful. Now get going."  
"Yes, sire."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here's the next chapter. I changed some of the dialogue around but not much of it. Cookies to anyone who can spot my Terry Pratchett reference, that's going to keep cropping up by the way. Anyway, I'll soon get working on the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

Ella sat by Gwen as the queen's serving girl placed food on their plate. Gwen stared into space. "I can't eat this, I'm sorry," she said to Sefa. "I'll get you something else, my lady," Sefa replied and took the plate.  
"No. If you could just sit with us."  
Sefa set the plate down again and looked at the queen and at Ella before sitting down.  
"Are you hungry? Eat, please."  
Ella frowned, "My lady, is something troubling you?"  
Gwen stared into space again as Sefa carefully took pieces of food and ate them, "You'd think I would be used to it by now. Not knowing if he'll return."  
"You love him, I understand."  
"Do you have someone you worry about, Ella?"  
Ella slightly nodded.  
"But not someone you can talk about?"  
"No, my lady, I don't think so. But I can see you have someone you care for that you worry a great deal about."  
"The king is a great warrior," Sefa suddenly assured, "He will return."  
"I know," Gwen said, "Thank you." She placed her hand on Sefa's. It reminded her of her faith in her husband.  
Ella watched Sefa with suspicion. There was something odd about her. Sometimes there were spill words that came to her from other people, that told her about them. The spill words that came to her from Sefa were not always nice ones, which just made Ella feel a little uneasy about her.  
Gwen saw it, and looked at Ella, concerned. "Ella, is something the matter?"  
Ella snapped out of her concentration, and smiled at the queen, "No, my lady. I was just...thinking about something."  
"Your parents?"  
"Yes," Ella lied, "I should retire to my chambers. Gaius has advised me I should get as much rest as possible."  
"Alright," Gwen said in reply as Ella got up and hurriedly walked away. Something wasn't right. Not right at all.

…

"We were ambushed," Leon explained to the queen as him and Elyan stood before her and Gaius, telling them what happened, "Morgana and a band of Saxons attacked us as we crossed the border into Ismere."  
"And what of Arthur?" Gwen asked, concerned about her husband.  
Leon and Elyan exchanged glances. "I tried to protect him," Elyan said.  
"What are you saying?"  
"We lost him in the battle. We don't know what happened to him. Or Merlin."  
Gaius' eyes widened and he looked at the queen who looked at him in return, "How could Morgana have known? How could she have known Arthur was approaching from that direction?"  
"Someone betrayed us," Gwen replied, wondering who it could have been.

Ella sat on the side of her bed, thinking. She was sure something was wrong. She could sense it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and the queen came in. "My lady," Ella greeted, "Is something the matter?"  
"Someone has betrayed us," Gwen replied.  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"Arthur set off with some men to Ismere. Barely anyone knew about it. Now some have come back and Arthur and Merlin have gone missing. Did you know?"  
"No, my lady."  
"Well someone has betrayed Camelot. Have you any idea of who it may be?"  
"Has the king told you about me?"  
"About your magic? Yes."  
"Sometimes, people think something too often, which can cause those thoughts to become spill words-"  
"Where is this going, Ella?"  
"Your servant, Sefa gave away spill words that may mean she betrayed Camelot. My lady, could she have done this?"  
"There is every possibility. But why would she do this if it was her?"  
"I have no idea, my lady, but I suggest you ask her."  
"Thank you, Ella."


	11. Chapter 11

Ella walked with the queen inside the castle as Gwen told her stories about it, and about her and the king. Suddenly, a few guards approached them. "My lady, King Arthur and some of his men have returned," one of them announced. Gwen and Ella looked at each other, and Ella followed the queen as she ran towards the worn out men. "Guinevere," Arthur greeted as Gwen hurriedly walked to him. "I am so glad you are safe!" Gwen exclaimed.  
"I always return safely. No matter what," Arthur assured.  
"That doesn't stop me from worrying."  
Ella was still a little slow, but grinned as she approached the group. "Merlin!" She exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug, "You're alright!"  
"You ought to be more worried about the king," Merlin retorted.  
"He already has a whole kingdom worrying about him, I'm sure he will not mind if one person worries about someone else."  
Merlin laughed, "I'll always be fine, you know that."  
Ella smiled at him, then spotted Mordred behind him. "Who's he? I'm sure I have not seen him before."  
"Oh, this is Mordred," Merlin introduced, "Mordred, this is Princess Ella of Metin. Her kingdom was taken by Morgana so she has been staying in Camelot."  
"My lady," Mordred said politely.  
Ella smiled at him, and then glanced at Merlin and took him to the side, "You're troubled, what's wrong?"  
"There's a prophecy that Arthur will die at the hands of a Druid," Merlin explained quietly, "I had a vision of the prophecy, and according to it, the bringer of the king's' death is Mordred."  
"That will explain 'fate'," Ella replied simply.  
Merlin frowned, "What do you mean?"  
"I shall tell you later. Talk too quietly to one another for too long and people start suspecting something. Go."  
Merlin sighed,"If I must."  
Ella laughed as Merlin headed to Gaius' chambers.

"Ella," Arthur said as he came up to her, "We ran into Morgana, who has given Metin to Odin."  
Ella frowned, "What?"  
"It was given to him to gain his trust. Do you think we'll be able to reclaim it?"  
"I am certain that will not happen. Odin will have taken control of the army and claimed it as his. It will be far powerful than Camelot's."  
"What about you?"  
"I do not know. I was hoping just to travel further but now I'm not so sure."  
"Then I propose you become my ward."  
Ella looked at him in shock, "What? My lord, you can't be serious."  
"I know you are a...keeper of peace. And you are good company for the queen. Your future would be more certain here in Camelot."  
"But, what about my powers? Magic corrupted the Lady Morgana, did it not?"  
"Only because my father was shrewd. Magic could be used for a force for good and the kingdom does not know about your powers and we shall keep them a secret."  
Ella glanced at the queen who was standing a little further from them. Gwen smiled and nodded at her in assurance. "If you are sure, my lord."  
"I think I am. Come with me."  
Ella walked away with the king, nervously glancing around. She still felt uncomfortable, but her urge to run away had gone for so many reasons. She still didn't know why the king or the queen trusted her, thinking of the stories about magic and Camelot, and supposed she never would.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm skipping The Death Song of Uther Pendragon, because I wasn't sure on how to incorporate Ella into it, so I'm going into Another's Sorrow now. If you have any suggestions, please let me know :) Anyway, enjoy!**_

"I would not test me if I were you," Morgana warned Mithian, "You would not enjoy the consequences."  
"Where are you going?" Mithian asked as Morgana headed for the door.  
"To visit the young and former princess of Metin. I have some business to discuss with her."

Ella laid on her bed, watching the flame of the candle. A knock sounded on the door. Ella came up to it and opened it to what she assumed was princess Mithian's servant - Hilda. "Can I help you?" She asked curiously as she waited for the spill word. Something to do with her eyes was scarily familiar... "Don't you recognise me?" Morgana teased in her old woman's voice, "Your powers are strong and you are clever. You must realise by now."  
"Get out of Camelot, you witch," Ella said, her voice dangerously soft as she stepped closer to Morgana. She wasn't strong enough to fully destroy Morgana, but she could try.  
"You and I are the same, Ella."  
"I would never be so twisted as you are. You tread a dangerous path that will only lead to your own destruction."  
"And I will gladly bring down Arthur if my path _is_ destructive. Now goodbye, Ella. You will not breathe a word of this to anyone until it is too late." Before Ella had the chance to defend herself, Morgana used her magic to tighten her throat. Ella suffocated until she collapsed onto the floor. Morgana took out a vial containing a deep red coloured liquid and poured a few drops into Ella's mouth, then disappeared out of her chambers.

...

"Good morning, Lady Ella," Merlin greeted casually as he came into her chambers in the early morning, "Sorry to wake...you..." He trailed off as he saw her lying on the floor, her red hair sprawled all over, and he came to her, checking if she still lived. He sighed in relief as he saw her breathing, and lifted her up and onto her bed before running out to get help.

He returned with Gaius, the king and queen and a few knights. "What happened?" Arthur asked as Gaius looked over Ella. "I don't know," Merlin replied anxiously, "I came to her chambers to say good morning and I found her unconscious on the floor."  
"We must still help Mithian."  
"What about Ella?"  
"I will look after her," Gwen assured, "I have done it before and I'm sure some of the knights will help too. Gaius, can we help her?"  
"It is a very simple cure and can be easily prepared but it will take a few days until she will awaken again. I shall quickly get it for you, my lady."  
The physician headed out.  
"Thank you, Gaius."  
"We should prepare to depart Camelot," Arthur stated, and kissed Gwen, "Goodbye, Gwen."  
"Goodbye, Arthur," Gwen said sadly as her husband and most of the knights walked out.  
Merlin kissed Ella's forehead then followed Arthur, who suddenly stopped and looked back to see Mordred sitting on Ella's bed next to the sleeping girl. "Mordred," he called, "Come on."  
"I would rather stay here, my lord," Mordred replied, "I can be more useful here than if I go with you. I have some knowledge of medicine that may be useful."  
"Your choice, Mordred." The king sighed, and continued on his way so they could prepare to depart Camelot.  
"You should go with the king," Gwen noted.  
"As I said, my lady, I would be more use here."  
Gwen frowned in wonder, "Why do you care for her?"  
"We were childhood friends," Mordred explained, "She probably doesn't remember me now, but we used to play with each other. The Druid woman that her parents had employed to teach her sometimes took her to my village after we fled Camelot. We became good friends."  
"You should tell her when she awakens. She needs someone just like I need Arthur."  
"It's not quite like that, my lady. She was a princess, I was just a boy."  
"And Arthur was once a prince and I was once a mere serving girl. Everyone has someone."  
Mordred smiled at Gwen, thinking of what could once have been his future. Morgana had changed that, but he was glad he had been reunited with Ella all the same.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here's the second part to my AU version of Another's Sorrow. I forgot the complete outline of the episode so please correct me on any details if I've got them wrong. Anyway, I think there will be one more chapter based around Another's Sorrow and then I'll move onto the next episode. Enjoy!**_

It was midnight, and the queen was sill sat on a chair next to Ella's bed. She quietly told stories, and sometimes smiled. She knew Ella couldn't hear her, but the girl had been murmuring quiet words every now and then. It was like she was listening to Gwen, because her murmuring and muttering had stopped. It soothed Gwen's worries as well, being able to talk about them. "My Lady?" Mordred greeted as he entered Ella's chambers, surprised at the presence of the queen. Gwen turned round and smiled at the knight, "Good evening, Sir Mordred."  
"It's late," he noted, "Shouldn't you get some rest?"  
Gwen turned back and looked at the sleeping girl, "There's something wrong with Ella."  
"She's ill. That's all that is the matter with her, isn't it?"  
"I'm not sure. She stirs in her sleep."  
"That's normal."  
"No, something about her restlessness unsettles me."  
"My lady, you are tired. You need sleep, I will make sure she's alright, I promise."  
Gwen gave in and sighed as she stood up. "Thank you, Mordred," she said with a smile before leaving Ella's chambers.  
Mordred sat down on the chair placed by Ella's bed, and watched intently as the girl's face contorted into a worried frown. "Ella?" He asked, concerned. Ella whimpered, like she was trying to get out words but didn't have the strength to. Mordred called her name again, as she gasped and tried to form words. The words that she finally managed to speak though, weren't in the tongue he expected. "Hilda," she whispered, catching Mordred's attention, "héo sy se sácerd. Úre féond. Ámundian Arthur. Ámundian Arthur..." Mordred tried to quieten her, but she kept whispering those last two words. He knew spells, and he knew she was speaking in the language of the Old Religion, but he didn't know what she was actually saying, except for the two names. He stayed through the night as Ella continued to mutter those words and only them.

...

The words threaded into Merlin's dream that night. Everything seemed so normal, so right, but that were dreams. They always seemed that way. The words sounded through the sky. No one was speaking them, no one was able to. They were loud, but no one was to be seen in the clearing he was standing in. "What do you mean?" He asked loudly, talking to the sky as the unknown words continued, "I don't understand, please tell me!" "Pay close attention to the words," a familiar voice said nearby, "They give you an important warning." He turned round to see the Great Dragon – Kilgharrah.  
"What warning? I can't even understand them!" Merlin snapped.  
"Then listen more carefully to them and you will."  
"I can only understand a couple of words and those are Arthur and Hilda. Why are they related?"  
"It's a start, but you must think and pay close attention to the words spoken or you will never understand."  
"Right then, I'd better try. Thanks..."  
He trailed off as the Great Dragon had vanished into thin air. Well, that was going to help...

…

Hilda. She is...something, something again and then protect. Protect Arthur. That was as far as he had gotten. Merlin was so close to figuring out what the voice was saying. Well, closer than when the voice had started speaking. He was so close to figuring out one of the other words, and there it was. Enemy. That needed to make sense but it didn't need to at the same time. He listened out for the next word but suddenly, the voice faded and was replaced by another.

"Merlin! Wake up!" Arthur commanded as he shook his servant to wake him. "What? What?!" Merlin asked as he quickly woke. "I finally managed to wake up earlier than you for once. Come on, we've got stuff to do," Arthur replied. "Right," Merlin sighed and got up, trying to remember what happened in his dream, so he could perhaps discuss it with Gaius in private later.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here's the last chapter that's involved with Another's Sorrow. I have a couple of exams coming up so it may take a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)**_

Merlin dunked Mithian's water flask in the stream to fill it, as he absent-mindedly pondered about the words in his dream. He could still remember them, but got no closer to figuring it all out. Suddenly, he spotted writing on a rock nearby. Morgana. He had to warn Arthur, no matter what Morgana had to with it. Before he knew it, he flew through the air, bumped his head on a tree stump and lost consciousness because of the magic of Morgana.

"Merlin," Ella whispered in her chambers. She was still unconscious, but her muttering hadn't stopped. Gwen came in and saw Mordred was still sitting by Ella's bed. "Have you been awake the entire night?" She asked as she came closer. "Yes," Mordred replied, "You were right, my lady, she is restless in her sleep. She keeps saying words that I believe aren't her own. They're in a different tongue."  
"What sort of words?"  
"She'll keep muttering them. The same ones over and over again. Yet a moment ago she whispered 'Merlin'. She also keeps saying the king's name and Mithian's servant – Hilda."  
"Do you know why?"  
"No. Those are the only words I'm able to understand."  
"Well, she seems to be getting better. Go and rest, Mordred. I will tell you if she wakes. You're obviously rather tired."  
"Yes, my lady," Mordred agreed and went out of Ella's chambers.

…

Enemy. Whilst he was unconscious, the words had come into Merlin's mind again, and they finally began to make a bit of sense. Now it was clear what the voice was saying; it had been a warning to him all along. At that moment, he woke up again. "Merlin!" Gaius greeted, relieved that he had woken. "Gaius," Merlin replied, "Hilda is Morgana."

…

They returned that day, with Mithian and Rodor. Merlin hurried into Ella's chambers, only to see Mordred sat by her bed. Ella kept whispering as Merlin and Mordred talked. "Mordred," he noted as a greeting, "What are you doing here?"  
"The queen insisted someone looked over her at all times," Mordred explained, "I didn't mind."  
"Why do you care for her is what I want to know."  
"It doesn't matter."  
Merlin sighed, "How is she?"  
"I think she's getting better but keeps on muttering. She should wake up soon if Gaius is right."  
"What does she say?"  
"Why don't you hear it for yourself? I can barely understand it except for some names."  
Merlin hesitantly came closer and his eyes widened as he heard her speak the words that he heard in his dream. He had never realised it was Ella, but how hadn't he? It was so clear now.  
"What's wrong?" Mordred asked as he watched Merlin's eyes wander whilst it all pieced together.  
"She warned me," Merlin replied, "I don't know how but she managed to talk to me in my dreams. I don't know how that's possible."  
"Has she got powerful magic?"  
"Maybe she does. I don't know."  
Ella suddenly gasped awake. "Merlin!"  
Merlin smiled at his friend, "Hello, Ella."  
"Morgana, Merlin. She's here. I must warn Arthur..."  
"It's alright, you've been asleep for a couple of days. I think he knows."  
"Is he alright?"  
"He's fine. Everything's fine."  
Ella grinned, and sighed in relief.


	15. Chapter 15

_**So, this chapter goes into The Disir. Sorry it's taken so long, the next chapter may take a while as well. Anyway, enjoy!**_

Merlin and Ella sat next to each other on the bench as Arthur and Mordred practised. Ella grasped onto Merlin's coat as Mordred knocked the king to the ground, but loosened it and clapped with Merlin as Arthur won. "You're getting good," Arthur noted to Mordred, "I may have to start trying soon." "My lord," Merlin called, then stood up with Ella and both approached the king. Arthur ignored him, walking away with Mordred whilst talking abut tactics. Ella and Merlin exchanged a knowing look with one another. "You'd better go," Ella said, "You wouldn't want to get in trouble." Merlin groaned, "I suppose. I don't think you want to join the fun of being the king's servant?" Ella laughed, "I don't think I'd cope! How have you maintained it so long?" "I've no idea!" Merlin replied as he walked away, making Ella laugh a little more.

"Did you see how Mordred used a concordant to my highlight attack? It was skilfully done!" Arthur exclaimed as he came into his chambers with Merlin.  
"Really?" Merlin replied, not particularly interested in such a topic.  
"You do know what a concordant is, right?" Arthur asked as he headed to the screen.  
"At a guess I'd say it's a parry beginning in a quarter position ending with a twist of the wrist."  
Arthur looked at Merlin, "You have been paying attention! What do you think of young Mordred?"  
Merlin thought for a moment as he took the belt that the king had just thrown over the screen, "He's making progress."  
"He has all the makings of a fine knight, don't you think?"  
Merlin wondered for a moment before replying, "There are many fine knights in Camelot."  
"Yes, but if I'm not mistaken, he'll be one of the finest, and I'm determined he will receive nothing but encouragement from me."  
Merlin didn't reply, but sighed worriedly as he thought of what he had seen. The worst was that he knew it couldn't be imagination, as Ella had seen it too. Well, that's what she had told him. Arthur would be bringing his own downfall, and that broke Merlin's heart. At that moment, his thoughts were broken as the king's clothes were thrown onto his head.

…

"You sure you haven't forgotten anything, Mordred?" Gwaine asked as the young knight came to his horse. It was dawn, and they were getting ready to depart Camelot.  
"Good luck," Ella said as she hugged Merlin, and whilst the knights teased Mordred.  
"Thank you, Ella," Merlin replied. Ella smiled at him and walked to the queen. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked Arthur.  
"He's a good fighter," Arthur replied, "Brave knight."  
"He's very young."  
"Where would any of us be, Merlin, if no one had given us a chance?"  
They raised themselves onto their horses, and Arthur nodded to Gwen and Ella.  
"Gentlemen," he called, and they headed for the city gates.  
"Merlin," Gwen called, "You will take care of him?"  
"Doesn't always make it easy," Merlin replied.  
"I know."  
"Merlin!" Arthur beckoned.  
Merlin smiled at Ella, and hurried to the king.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, my lady," Ella assured.  
"No one can be fully certain though," Gwen replied, "Come on."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a while but I've had a bug for about a week and it drained me; I would've written some on the days I were off but I woke up at 1 or 2pm on those days :p Anyway, enjoy!**_

"Guinevere, have you seen Ella?" Arthur asked as he came across his wife, Merlin was with him.  
"No, but I think she's in the library," Gwen replied and the look of intention on the king's face, becoming concerned, "Why?"  
"Why would she be in the library?"  
Gwen smiled, "She's rather clever. I think she gets bored sometimes, but why do you need to see her?"  
"I need to discuss something with her, that's all. Thank you, Guinevere."  
"No problem," Gwen smiled as Arthur walked away, then looked intently at Merlin who simply shrugged.

"Where is Ella?" Arthur asked as he came into the library with Merlin.  
"She went into the east wing, I believe," Geoffrey replied.  
"Thank you," Arthur said and headed for the east wing.

They found Ella hunched over a book. Her red hair had been put up beautifully and her piercing blue eyes were focused on the large book.  
"Good afternoon, Ella," Arthur greeted.  
Ella's head shot up, and she smiled at them, "Hello, Sire. Sorry, I quite like reading."  
"It's not a concern of mine. Do you know what this is?"  
He showed the runemark to Ella, who looked at it and frowned. "I'm not sure," she said as she fumbled with it, "But I think it looks a lot like a runemark."  
"Do you know what it means?" Arthur inquired after glancing at Merlin.  
"From the stories I've read, I think it means bad things are to come."  
"What sort of bad things?"  
"Punishments."  
"Be more specific. Punishments for the kingdom or for a person?"  
"It depends on the person, I think."  
"So it can bring the downfall of Camelot?"  
I don't know. That's all I really know about it; I think you need to ask someone else if you want to find out. Sorry."  
"Thank you, Ella. I'll leave you to your reading."  
"Thank you," Ella said as the king stood up, and gave Merlin a sorrowful but knowing look. They both knew what it meant.

...

Merlin and Arthur came into Gaius' chambers as he inspected the runemark. "Sire, thank you for coming," the physician said as he stood up, "Please."  
"Tell me Merlin's got you believing his nonsense too, Gaius," Arthur said as they sat down.  
"This is a runemark, my lord."  
"So everyone keeps telling me," Arthur noted and looked at Merlin.  
"In past times, this mark aroused great fear It was given to those found wanted by the court of the Disir."  
"The Disir?" Merlin repeated pointedly.  
"The highest court of the Old Religion. Three women were chosen at birth to be trained as seers and soothsayers, their only task was to interpret the word of the Triple Goddess. When they sat in judgement, their word was final."  
"All this...worn out superstition – it has no relevance now. I don't see what bearing it has on me or Camelot," Arthur said defiantly.  
"Because, Sire, the Disir have seen fit to give you this. This is the judgement of the gods against you."  
A silence lingered between them for a second before the king spoke again, "This is...nonsense, surely."  
"The Old Religion held that the runemark not only contained the man's guilt but the path the gods had chosen for him. That is why it is both a judgement and fate."  
"Well, I make my own path," Arthur said as he stood up and headed for the door.  
"Do you?"  
Arthur stopped and looked at Gaius.  
"It is said that only the gods can alter a man's fate. And even then, only when he repents and appeases them."  
The king walked back to Gaius' desk. "You don't believe any of this?" He asked. Gaius had always been wise, and this time, it unsettled Arthur greatly, "Gaius?"  
Gaius threw the runemark onto the desk. "I'm an old man, Sire," he told him, "Old enough to be wary of dismissing other people's beliefs."  
That made Arthur silent. He picked up the runemark, and looked at Gaius. He felt unsure and concerned, and it made him very uncomfortable.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello! I'm really sorry this has taken so long! My mind's just a mess at the moment and I've had a Textiles exam which drained me! Anyway, this is the second part of my AU version of The Disir. I think the next chapter will be starting in The Dark Tower. Anyway, enjoy!**_

Gaius prepared potions for his rounds. He had a lot on his hands and he also had to make sure Mordred was not suddenly getting worse. It didn't help at all that Merlin had gone with Arthur to ask the Disir to heal Mordred. At that moment, Ella came in. "Sorry to disturb you, Gaius," she said as the court physician greeted her, "I was wondering if you needed any help. I've nothing to do and I thought you may be busy." "That's very kind," Gaius replied, "Would you keep an eye on Mordred for me as I do my rounds?"  
"Of course," Ella smiled.  
"Make sure his fever is controlled, otherwise there may be problems," Gaius warned.  
Ella nodded in reply, and Gaius sent her in the direction of where Mordred lay ill. She watched as Gaius took the necessary vials and headed out of his chambers before she sat by the bed on which Mordred was lying on. She took the cloth from his head, dunked it in the water, squeezed it a little and then dabbed it on his forehead.

A few minutes later, Mordred slowly opened his eyes. "Ella," he breathed.  
"You shouldn't speak," Ella warned, "Poison flows through your veins, you're not well."  
"I'll speak all I'll want," Mordred weakly protested, a smile on his face.  
"You're saying that to the king's ward and I'm sure Gaius will not be happy with you wasting your energy by talking."  
"You never used to abuse power," Mordred smiled, still talking like he was out of breath.  
"I still don't, but you need to rest."  
Mordred slightly chuckled, "Remember that time when we went chasing after butterflies?"  
"Yes! I tried to catch one but fell in the mud instead."  
"We both got scolded for that. How dare a young princess get mud all over her precious clothes!"  
"And I got a vigorous wash!"  
Both of them chuckled at their memories.  
"We were both told to take extra care after that."  
"But we still didn't."  
They chuckled again. It was strange, reawakening memories, but brilliant at the same time. It reminded Ella of the life that was now gone. Her life now was close to her old one, but different at the same time.

...

At dawn, Ella was still asleep. She had kept Mordred company for a while until Gaius told her to go; her help was no longer needed. She knew about the decision Merlin would have to make, but she was fine with it. As long as it brought happy memories. She was woken up by someone coming into her chambers, and she frowned in surprise as Mordred stood there, smiling happily at her. "Mordred!" She exclaimed in shock as she got out of her bed. "I'm sorry for entering your chambers so early," Mordred started.  
"You should be resting, shouldn't you?"  
"I woke up and I was better. Gaius said I'm fine."  
Ella laughed happily, though troubles brew in her mind. She was sure this was supposed to be the end of the prophecy.

...

Arthur and Merlin arrived back in Camelot. Mordred and Ella hurried down the stairs to the king and his servant. Arthur laughed and embraced Mordred, whilst Ella rushed to Merlin. "What did you do?!" She asked in a hushed tone, though her voice was filled with tones of anger and disappointment.  
"I thought I did the right thing, but I suppose I was wrong," Merlin explained in a whisper.  
"You had a chance to change destiny yet you didn't take it."  
"Well, I'm going to be told that again soon."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"What matters is that you made a mistake and he's still alive."  
"I know, if the prophecy becomes truth, it'll be my mistake."  
"And that should never have happened."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a while and is a bit flimsy (I whipped it up in one day when my imagination was high). This chapter goes onto The Dark Tower. Enjoy!**_

Ella tossed in the night. Her dreams showed of fear which betrayal by another. Then a face appeared. A face that was like the darkest, starless night. The woman who used to be so beautiful and so wise yet Uther's hatred of magic had corrupted her. She gasped awake. Morgana.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked her the next morning.  
Ella nodded. She knew she could trust Merlin with anything, and this was something she would rather not share with the king.  
"It might just be a bad dream," he assured.  
"But what if it isn't?"  
"I don't know."  
"We must be careful, Merlin."  
Merlin sighed, then realised something, "Do you often have bad dreams?"  
Ella frowned, "Does it matter?"  
"Perhaps not these sort of dreams, but just nightmares, in general."  
"Yes, why?"  
"I could ask Gaius to make a sleeping draught for you. Maybe it will help you."  
Ella smiled thankfully, "Thank you."  
"Merlin!" Arthur called as he entered Ella's chambers, "Thought you'd be here. You're getting far too predictable, come on, you have chores to do."  
Merlin turned around to Ella, and she laughed at the face he pulled. The warlock followed the king out of Ella's chambers, smiling at her before he closed the door.  
"Don't pretend I don't know what you want, Merlin," Arthur said a moment after Merlin shut the door.  
"What?"  
"I'm not stupid."  
"Really?" Merlin joked.  
He received a glare of warning from Arthur, followed by a whack on the head from him.

...

Arthur hurried into Gaius' chambers, Gaius and Merlin were busying themselves with taking care of the unconscious Percival and Leon.  
"What happened?" Arthur asked.  
"We were riding," Elyan explained, "We came upon a nest of snakes."  
Arthur noticed the absence of his wife. "Where's Guinevere?"  
All of them exchanged nervous looks.  
"Where is she?" Arthur demanded.  
"I told her to get away," Elyan replied, "She fled."  
The king headed out of the court physician's chambers, and Merlin followed him.  
"We ride at dawn," he announced.

...

"A snake bite?" Ella asked after Merlin explained what had happened.  
"We think it's caused by Morgana, because a magic poison flows through them."  
"Will they recover?"  
"Perhaps. Do you think your dream may come true?"  
"Maybe, yes. We will find out in due time."  
"We can't prevent it, can we?"  
"No, I very much doubt that. You will find her, Merlin. You'll find Guinevere."  
"How do you know that for certain?"  
Ella smiled, "Because you have me as your guide if you get lost. We are alike, Merlin. It would be very useful if we helped one another."  
"You have helped me a lot already."  
"But nothing can compare to you looking after me, or to you just being my friend."  
Merlin smiled, "It's who I am."  
"Then you are a kind soul. King Arthur is lucky to always have you by his side."  
"That doesn't mean I don't protect others as well though."  
"I know. In your own way, you are a knight of Camelot yourself."  
Merlin laughed, "That sounds rather strange."  
"But it's the truth."  
Merlin laughed again, "I should go and sleep. We ride at dawn."  
"Sweet dreams, Merlin," Ella said as he got up, "I hope you find her in time. We both are familiar with the cruelty in Morgana's heart."  
"We will," Merlin promised as he walked out and to Gaius' chambers.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took a while. This chapter is rather dark and focuses on Gwen, but anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)**_

Some of the black liquid that covered the Mandrake roots which hung from the ceiling dripped on Gwen's face. She instinctively brushed it away, and woke up in return. She looked at the black substance on her fingers, and looked up to see the Mandrake roots hanging. She stood up and tried to move away from them, but they were everywhere. She could hear the screams again, so put her fingers in her ears to try and block the sound. She swore things were moving around, and all of it distressed her.

Steps echoed on the floor. Whose were they? It certainly wasn't hers. She could barely make out anything except for the threatening Mandrake roots. She looked around, then turned to see Elyan. She gasped in surprise, then smiled, comforted by the sight of him. Her distress returned, though, when he started taunting her. The laughter echoed all around her. She walked around, hoping for the laughter to stop. When it did, she saw Ella, who was bathed in a ghostly light. She smiled. For some reason, the sight of the girl who had magic powers comforted her. "I'm sorry," the hallucination of Ella whispered. Gwen frowned, "What?" "Betrayal is always caused by magic," the ghost of Ella replied, "I will bring the downfall of Camelot."  
Gwen almost laughed, "No. You'd never do that."  
"Magic corrupts people. Shouldn't you know that by now? I will destroy everything you love. Everything you have worked for as queen of Camelot."  
"No!" Gwen protested, but then the echoing, taunting laughter returned. She pressed her back against the one of the columns, and slid down it, hoping the laughter would ease once more. The ghost of Ella had gone, which would soon be replaced by one of Merlin...

The screaming and the hallucinations brought her to tears. Gwen laid on the ground, her hands over her ears, sobbing. "Guinevere," Arthur's voice suddenly said. Gwen rose her head; she had longed to hear the comfort of his voice again. "Arthur," she whispered. She turned her head, and caught a glimpse of the ghostly light again. She pressed her eyes shut, a tear rolling down her face. "No," she whispered, shaking her head, "I know it's not you. I know it's not you..." The hallucination called her name again, once more in Arthur's voice. "Look at me," it said. Gwen repeated what she was now too familiar with, to remind her that he hadn't come for her just yet. "Please," Arthur's ghost pleaded. Gwen repeated it, breaking down in tears again. "It's me," it said, in Arthur's voice again, "It's Arthur." Gwen repeated the words again whilst she sobbed. "See?" The voice asked, now in front of her. Gwen looked up in hope. "It's me, it's Arthur," the ghost repeated, then assured her she was now safe. Gwen smiled in relief, her heart wanting to believe it, but it had all gone once the hallucinations started laughing and taunting her again. Gwen held her head in her hands, and screamed in agony.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's taken a while, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**_

The boat with the now dead Elyan set fire as it floated on the lake. Ella stood by Merlin and Gaius, the knights behind them. "I was warned one of us would not return," Merlin said quietly as Arthur comforted his wife. "It was not your fault, Merlin," Gaius assured in a whisper.  
"Elyan is dead."  
"The sword that Elyan fell prey to was sure to be intended for Arthur, "Now he is safe, and so is Gwen."

Merlin looked at Ella, who had a deep, worried frown on her face. She managed to find herself inside Gwen's mind, and all she found was sorrow, fear and betrayal. "Ella?" He asked, putting his hand on her arm.  
Ella gasped, looked at him and nodded, "Yes."  
"Are you sure?" Merlin asked expectantly. He could see there was something wrong.  
"Of course," she replied, smiling. The spill words she had gathered from the queen's mind were unsettling, but it was better to keep it to herself for now. She didn't want to cause trouble, and would never want to.

Whispers filled Ella's dreams and she gasped awake once again. Betrayal. That followed fear, but it wasn't possible. It couldn't be. The queen had a good heart. She went out of her bed, hearing footsteps, and spotted Gwen walking through the castle. She went back up to her chambers and looked out of her window, only to see the queen of Camelot hurrying away into the forest. Her hurried step made Ella question the innocence of her going into the woods at night. She thought of following her, but it would only lead to trouble. Was it worth putting trust at risk? She wondered if she should tell Merlin, or if it was nothing to be concerned about. One way or another, it could wait until morning; it was no use worrying about something which may just be the result of paranoia, though something told her in her head that you should always trust your instincts.

She was right; Gwen hadn't simply gone into the forest to just go for a walk. She hugged Morgana as they met. "How was it?" Morgana asked as they embraced each other.  
"Arthur thinks he's won," Gwen replied as they pulled out of the hug, "He has no idea."  
"Do you understand now who you can trust?"  
"It's you, Morgana. It's only ever been you."  
"You're not one of them. And you never will be."  
"You don't know how much I hate them. All of them."  
"You've done well to see past the lies to the real truth. You've an important part to play in the future. Together, we will ensure the destruction of everything Arthur holds dear. When are you able to rid of Ella?"  
"Arthur goes on a hunting trip in a few days. I will make sure she is gone when he returns, but why should we not kill her?"  
"Because, she may be fun to hunt myself," Morgana grinned, "She will be taken care of, I promise. If not, she will do everything to stop us gaining the future we wish to have."  
"But she's just a girl."  
"She's powerful. A powerful force runs through her like blood. Her heart's intention will make her stronger and she will try everything to stop us. You should never trust her, Gwen."  
"I won't, I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello! Here's the next chapter, which has been developed during a double free lesson at school :p I finished my AU version of The Dark Tower, so now it's evil Gwen and in-between episodes - You have been warned! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)**_

There was Something wrong with Gwen, Ella was sure of it. She was certain. The queen had always talked about her worries to her when Arthur went away, but today she just seemed distant. "Are you alright, my lady?" She asked as she passed Gwen in the palace. She knew Elyan had died merely a week ago, but she was still worried. "You hope for me to tell you about my thoughts," Gwen noted.  
"Yes," Ella replied, "You seem troubled."  
"But why would I trust you? You have magic. What are you doing here, Ella?"  
"King Arthur encouraged me to stay."  
"No, that's not it. What are you _really _doing here? I don't think it's an innocent reason like you say. Magic corrupts people, Ella. I watched as Morgana changed because of magic. Magic corrupted her, and she betrayed Camelot. My father and my brother have died because of it. I don't want that to happen again. Go, Ella. You are no longer trusted, and no longer wanted in Camelot. Gather your things, get a horse and ride out of Camelot, as fast as you can before I charge you with sorcery."  
Ella grinned in disbelief, "My lady-"  
"I will not let anyone suffer due to magic any more." _Lies_.  
The spill word found Ella, and she knew this wasn't the Gwen who had treasured her company. The fear she experienced had led to treachery, but what good would she do, accusing the Queen? "Of course, my lady," she said and curtsied before turning around. She knew this was how Morgana had wanted it to go, but she could always change how it would go later. She wasn't going to let that witch win.

Ella made sure everything was strapped to her horse. A light blue cloak hung over her shoulders, and her hair was tied up in a plait. "Ella," Mordred greeted as he came into the stables.  
"Hello, Mordred," Ella said to return the greeting as she checked she hadn't forgotten anything.  
"Where are you going?" Mordred asked.  
"I'm not certain," she replied, and gave him a look that told him everything.  
He frowned as he realised what she was doing, "You're going."  
"Yes."  
"And-and you aren't coming back."  
"I'm sorry, Mordred, I do not think I am."  
"Why are you going?"  
Ella sighed, "I do not know the real reason, but I would rather live alone somewhere in the forest and never enter the city again, than be punished for a petty crime that was ultimately Morgana's fault."  
"I don't understand."  
"I can tell you nothing more. For your sake - I do not want anyone harmed because of something I have said."  
"After all those years, we have found one another yet again, that must mean something. It must."  
Ella comfortingly put her hand on his shoulder. "If it is destiny that we should be together, then our paths will cross again."  
"Are you certain?"  
Ella smiled, "Yes."  
Mordred smiled with tears in his eyes, and placed a hand on hers. "So be it."  
"Could you say goodbye to Merlin for me?"  
Mordred nodded. "Of course."  
"Thank you." Ella went back to her horse and heaved herself on top of it before getting it to head out of the stables. "Goodbye, Mordred."  
"Goodbye, Ella," Mordred returned, a tear rolling down his face.  
Ella sadly smiled at him before going out of the stables, on top of her horse.

"Gaius, have you seen Ella?" Merlin asked as he came into the court physician's chambers.  
Mordred turned round to him. "I'm sorry, Merlin," he said calmly, but there was a tone of sadness in his voice, "she's gone."  
"What do you mean 'gone'?!" He asked, his voice far too forceful than he had wanted it to be.  
"She took a horse, but did not know where she was going. She wasn't even certain of returning."  
"She can't just be gone!"  
"I'm sorry, Merlin, but she is."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello! Here's the next chapter. It mainly focuses on Ella, but the next chapter will be a mix :) Updates may be slow from now on as I start revising for exams, but you never know since writing is kind of my stress outlet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :)**_

Ella approached the Druid's camp, her cloak covering her face. It was almost nightfall. It had been several days since she left the citadel. Fortunately, she had known exactly where she was welcome to stay, and she hoped she knew where she was going. Her horse was following her – she knew how to take good care of it, and it was almost like it knew what she was thinking. She found that quite strange, but let it pass. As she came up to them, one of the men stood up. "You seem wealthy," he said, looking at her, "Too wealthy to be wandering the forests unaccompanied. Go before our powers are shown."  
"I seek shelter," Ella said quietly, "Please. I am one of your people." She showed the man the Druid symbol that was on her arm.  
"How can we be sure? A Druid symbol can be forged by practice."  
"If Princess Ella had come to the throne, the kingdom of Metin would have been ruled by the Druids, wouldn't it? She was a Druid, she had been taught their ways buy a Druid woman and she would have married one."  
The man frowned in disbelief, "How do you know that?"  
Ella lowered the hood of her cloak, "Because that's me."  
The people's eyes widened, and the man bowed, "I'm sorry, my lady. We had heard several stories about your survival. Some had said Morgana had executed you, others said that you managed to flee and others-"  
"-Said you had gone to Camelot, but I knew you survived," a woman's voice finished. The owner of the voice stepped forward. Her hair was a faded black, and there was a twinkle in her eyes. "It is a relief to see you again, Ella."  
Ella smiled at the sight of an old friend and gave her a warm hug, "Branwen! I am so glad you escaped Morgana."  
"And I am glad of that too. Metin has fallen yet our bond stays strong."  
"Am I welcome to seek shelter with you?"  
"My girl, you always will be. I knew the day would come when we would be reunited after Morgana had separated us, and I shall not fail your parents now. We will care for you."  
"Thank you, Branwen."  
"You haven't come across Mordred, have you?" Branwen asked as they joined the others. She cared for the little boy that had gone from Druid camp to Druid camp.  
Ella smiled and nodded, "Yes. I did. He is now a knight of Camelot."  
"A knight?! But he had met the king when he was a prince, doesn't he remember Mordred's powers?"  
Ella shrugged, "Apparently not."  
"What about you? Did anyone find out about you?"  
"Yes."  
"Is that why you are here?"  
"No, not exactly. It's a very long story."

They talked until the fire went out. Branwen showed her where she could sleep. Ella smiled; she felt at home. Branwen had been there for so much of her childhood, for them to reunite was a joy for them. She was happy she had escaped. They had talked about the prophecy, and Branwen had said that the Queen of Camelot would return to her honest life, and that they would need Ella back – especially for the sake of the prophecy. She soon fell asleep, but was unaware that her dreams would be filled with darkness and pain...


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hello! Here's the next chapter which takes place after With All My Heart. I hope you enjoy it :)_**

"Oh no," Gwen gasped as they rode back to Camelot's citadel.  
"What is it?" Arthur asked.  
"Ella. I threatened her so she would leave the city."  
"You told me something different when you were under Morgana's influence."  
"I know, but perhaps that woman is right. Ella could be useful to help fight against Morgana, and she will not be safe on her own."  
Arthur smiled, "You have truly returned, Guinevere. I will tell the patrols to ask in the outlying villages if they have seen her. We will find her. Hopefully."

Merlin, Arthur and some of the other knights rode through the forest. They had been informed that Ella had stayed at different inns, and they hoped that she would follow the pattern. "Halt!" A sudden voice shouted. It was full of old power and authority. "Who goes there?" The voice asked. A woman appeared, the hood of her cloak on top of her faded black hair. There was a stern expression on her face. "I am King Arthur from Camelot. We believe that my ward, Lady Ella may have fled near to these parts," Arthur explained to the woman. "You know you tread on dangerous ground finding her," the woman warned. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Merlin could recognise the tone of it anywhere. "Ella!" He called as he came down from his horse and ran in the direction of the scream. The others followed, despite the woman's protests.

"Ella!" Merlin shouted as he came into one of the tents. Ella was sat up in the small bed, her eyes wild with fear. Arthur followed him, as well as the woman. Merlin and Arthur frowned; Ella didn't seem to even recognise any of them. She only stared at them, terrified. "What's wrong with her?" Arthur asked, concerned. "She has nightmares," the woman replied, "Terrible dreams. She is still asleep, though she looks awake. This is the worst it has gotten; she usually just has nightmares and wakes, then she goes for a walk. It takes her a while to get to sleep, so we let her whenever she feels tired." The woman got a vial from the small table next to the bed, took off the cap, got a hold of Ella's head and poured it into the girl's mouth. Ella relaxed, and the woman helped her lie down onto the bed. "That was a sleeping draught," she explained, "It helps her. Always did used to help her. She had nightmares before, but not as bad as these."  
"You're the Druid woman," Merlin figured.  
"Yes," the woman replied, "Though there are other female Druids, I expect you are talking about the Druid woman who taught your Lady Ella from when she was a child. Yes, that's me. She must have told you about me."  
"A little bit, yeah."  
"Will Ella be alright?" Arthur asked.  
"Yes, yes, she will be. I assume you will need a place to sleep. You are perfectly welcome to stay here, though I will warn you that she may wake you during the night. Her nightmares disturb her sleep, so she often walks during the night."  
"Thank you, that's very kind. What is your name?"  
"Branwen, Your Majesty."  
"Thank you, Branwen. If you need any assistance with anything, then any of us will be happy to help."  
"Thank you, sire. Please." She gestured to the way out. "I don't want her to be disturbed."  
"Of course."  
They headed out of the tent again, where the other knights stood.


	24. Chapter 24

It was the middle of the night. The fire had gone out, and all of them were fast asleep. Ella woke, and crept out of the tent. She no longer wore the expensive dress she had run away in – instead, she wore a thick dress that was designed to keep her warm; it tended to be cold during starry nights. Her cautious blue eyes reflected in the moonlight. She saw the pile of half burnt sticks that had been put there for the fire which had gone out. "Álíhte," she whispered. Her eyes glowed orange and the fire lit itself. Ella smiled and headed further into the woods.

Later on, Merlin woke up to see the fire crackling. He frowned. That was strange – he was sure that when he fell asleep, the fire was almost dead. _She usually wakes during the night and goes for a walk_. His frown turned into a smile and he got up, seeing a small light further away. He headed into the forest, following he light.

As he came closer, he saw that a ghostly figure floating above the pond. It was white, and looked as if it had authority and importance, like a great king. Ella stood in front of it, humming along to the song that vibrated among the forest nearby. "Ella," he said as he stood just a few paces away from her. Ella gasped and turned around to see him standing behind her. The ghost dove into the pond and the song faded to a soft hum. "Merlin!" Ella exclaimed, a catch in her throat. She hurried over to him and gave him a hug. "I missed you," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek as they both treasured the embrace, "What have you come here for?" Merlin smiled in misunderstanding as they pulled out of the hug. "We came to find you," he replied.  
"No. Merlin, though the Queen's words were under Morgana's influence, some of them were still true."  
"They may be, but she wants you to be in Camelot. We all do. It's not safe out here."  
"But I belong here. Branwen – she is my family. I'm a Druid, Merlin, I belong with my people."  
"Please. We all need you. Morgana is strong and I can't fight her on my own. Please."  
Ella sighed and looked him in the eyes. She was tired, unsure and weak. Her nightmares had brought them into her mind, and she just wished she could get rid of them. She knew of the benefits of going back to Camelot, but also knew of the dangers she may face.  
"You'll be much safer in Camelot," Merlin said, trying to persuade her. Their search for her wasn't to go in vain. "Morgana won't dare to come inside the city's walls, whilst she's free to roam here. If you stay here, Ella, she will find you, and we both know what could happen. Please. For yourself, for Arthur, for Gwen, for the knights, for Camelot and for me. Please."  
Ella sighed again. She knew she could trust him, and her instinct told her he was right, whilst her mind and her heart were just a mess. It was all she could go on. "Do you promise?"  
Merlin nodded. "I promise."  
Ella smiled and nodded, "Then I will come with you and go back to Camelot. Come on, you must be tired."  
"A little bit, yeah."  
Ella laughed, "Thank you. Come on."


	25. Chapter 25

Arthur woke as a mystical humming sounded in his ear. "Good morning, sire," Ella greeted with a warm smile. He sat up with a frown and was given a bowl of soup and a small piece of bread by her. "Thank you, Ella," he smiled. Ella smiled in return and then helped the others. Her hair was now tamer than before, and her eyes sparkled contently. She had definitely changed from the night before. "She's not usually like this" Branwen said from behind him, seemingly appearing from nowhere, "This is one of her good days. We never know how long it lasts. It looks like you have a positive effect on her, sire." Arthur spotted Merlin talking to Ella, and both had smiles on their faces.  
"I don't think it's just me, Branwen," Arthur argued.  
Branwen frowned and followed his gaze, smiling at the sight of the pair. "Is that Merlin, the boy she is talking to?"  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"She told me about how she ended up in Camelot. She talked often of him."  
"I don't know why, but they seem to have a strong bond. There must be something similar that they've found in each other. Though I can't think what it is."  
"It's quite obvious if you look close enough, though it does depend if the people concerned want you to see."  
"Oh. How do you know these things?"  
"I am far older than I look, Sire. I have learnt the tricks of my trade and see things that are clear as day to me, but not as easy to see with the average eye."  
"You really do seem wise, Branwen."  
"Thank you, Sire. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must set to work."  
"Of course."

"You seem in good spirits, my dear," Branwen said as Ella helped her wash the bowls in the pond. She had been all too aware that the pond water was incredibly clean and that there was a very pure taste to it that she somehow found strange. Water always had a different taste to it, but this made her somehow feel odd.  
"I had no nightmare," Ella replied.  
"That doesn't happen often."  
"It doesn't."  
"Ella, there are bad times to come. I know better to ignore my visions. Sometimes, magic is not enough. Your enemies will see you as a mere girl playing with fire, and they will laugh. Have a sword pointed at their neck and they will see you as dangerous."  
"Branwen, I'm not dangerous."  
"My dear, your gift is far more powerful than you know, and you must protect yourself and those around you at all costs."  
"How am I meant to do that?"  
Branwen picked up the long item on the ground next to her that was covered with a deep red cloth. She held it to Ella and unwrapped it. It was a sword in a golden, decorated sheath. It looked beautiful and precious and almost mystical. "It was given to me and the person who gave it to me told me that I would know what to do when the time came. I never thought I would use it, and it turns out I never will. It was given to me for me to give it to you."  
Ella smiled, still not understanding, "Why?"  
"It was crafted in the Old Religion. It is said that it can channel the power of the one who wields it and use the magic that flows through it."  
"It must be powerful."  
"Powerful beyond imagination apparently, but it's yours now, and you must use it to defend what you hold dear." She gave a little nod to where Merlin was, then smiled at Ella.  
Ella grinned and nodded, "Thank you, Branwen."


	26. Chapter 26

Ella laughed as Merlin told her the story of the goblin and how Arthur had been braying like a donkey because of the magic menace. They were heading back to Camelot. "Stop flirting, Merlin," Arthur said, irritated.  
"What? I'm not flirting," Merlin argued.  
"Yes you are."  
"So what is your definition of flirting?"  
"Spending an excessive amount of time with someone, talking excessively to them..."  
"You always say I talk excessively."  
"That's not my point. Just, shut up."  
Ella grinned at their arguing then stopped. She looked around, a worried expression on her face.  
"Ella, is something wrong?" Merlin asked as he intently looked at her.  
"I think so," she replied, absent-minded.  
"What is it?"  
"That." She pointed in the direction where men were running towards them.  
Merlin looked at the direction and shouted for everyone to run. All of them fled, but Ella suddenly stopped and turned back.  
"Ella, what are you doing?!" Merlin exclaimed as he noticed her absence.  
"Go, Merlin!" She ordered, and looked at him, trying to assure him, "I'll be fine."  
Merlin sighed and headed back to the king as Ella's eyes flashed orange. As a result, an invisible pulse threw all the men onto the ground. She closed her eyes, and time froze as she searched for the leader, then her blue eyes snapped open as she found him. As she descended from her horse, the man stayed still ; the others scrambled away, in fear of their lives. She came up to the leader of the group of bandits, and pulled her sword from its ornate sheath. It was the one Branwen had given to her. She had never wielded a sword before, but it almost felt natural. She pointed its sharp end at the man's neck. "What are you doing here?!" She asked, an unknown power in her voice. It was wise and ancient and new. "We heard rumours," the man tried to explain.  
"I know that isn't the truth," Ella said, "Who sent you?"  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"_Who_?!"  
"I shall die if I tell you!"  
"And you will if you don't! I will not harm you in any way unless you give me a name."  
"Is that a promise?"  
"Of course."  
The man hesitated, trying to be able to get the word out. "The man I take orders from works for Morgana."  
"Thank you." She put the sword back into its sheath that hung from a belt. "Sire!" She called.  
Soon, the king, Merlin and the others returned. Arthur laughed at the result. "Thank you, Ella!" He said, praising her.  
Ella smiled and her eyes glowed orange. Before the bandit could get away, Percival grabbed him by his arm – his strong grip almost paralysing the man once more. They headed back to the horses whilst Ella and Merlin trailed behind.  
"That was brilliant," Merlin praised, giving Ella a smile.  
She returned it and said thank you, but the bad feeling came again. She turned around, then looked back at the king's servant and grabbed his hand. Something hit them both on the back of the head. The bright colours of the forest faded into darkness in front of their eyes as they lay unconscious on the grass covered ground.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hello! Here's the next chapter. You may not be aware what was going on since you get email alerts on this because there was a malfunction with the alerts when the last chapter was posted. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**_

Merlin shot up when he found himself lying on the hay covered murky floor of a cell. There was one window in which the sun shone its light through the small window that had bars on it. Just in case. His head hurt like mad – he _must _have been knocked out. His memory quickly returned, and he looked around for Ella. She still had a hold of his hand, but was still asleep. How she was still holding his hand was a mystery to him, but he didn't mind. At least she was safe. "Ella," he whispered, trying to get her to wake up, "Ella!" Ella rose her head, and her bright blue eyes were uncovered by her eyelids. "What," she said, getting up and looking around, "Where are we? And why are we holding hands...still?" Merlin grinned at her. "I don't know and I don't know," he replied. Ella touched the back of her head and winced because of the pain. Then, she noticed another absence. "My sword, where is it?" She asked in a whisper as she looked around again.  
"Your sword? We don't know where we are – probably kidnapped and you're worried about your _sword_?!"  
"Merlin! It's precious; Branwen gave it to me and she said it was powerful. It's important – I have to get it back."  
"We should worry more about getting out of here."  
"We both know we could escape _very _easily."  
They smiled at each other, but then Ella looked at the cell door.  
"They're coming. They're coming for me."  
"How can you be sure?"  
"I've yet to tell you. Get out, find the sword and save yourself," she ordered in a whisper as the cell door was unlocked.  
Before Merlin could argue, the two men who came in pulled Ella up. She slowly let go of Merlin's hand as she was almost forced out of the cell. The door was shut and locked behind them, and Merlin was left on his own.

Ella was pushed onto the floor in front of the man who sat smugly on a throne-like chair. They were in what almost was a hall of some sort, but the ground was half covered in hay that was thrown there to hide what had been chucked on it and had been rotting ever since. The walls were half decorated by beyond strange objects, and people conversed on wooden tables that were filled with semi-fresh food and wine that was almost sour. The man's gaze followed her every action. She could feel his stare and because of that, she instantly stood up again. She could feel the men's hands digging into her arms and shoulders, but she knew that they were frightened. She looked at the man sitting in front of her. He was dressed richly, and there was an air of high status about him. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?" She asked rhetorically.  
"I have been told you must remain in a...half decent shape. Enough to put up a little bit of a fight. You are definitely strong, but that will soon change."  
"Before she gets word that you have captured me and she comes here?"  
That made the man interested. "Before _who _gets word?"  
"Morgana. She did tell you to kidnap me, didn't she?"  
"How do you know that?!"  
"People, especially disloyal people, will give away information that may save their lives when they're being threatened."  
"Threatened by you?!"  
"It's easy if you have a sword, and you took mine away, but you should be very aware that that is not my only weapon."  
"We were told you were easy to frighten. It seems you have gained backbone. We've been warned you may be powerful, but know that she could come sooner and she could kill you in a heartbeat."  
"And I could kill a man in the blink of an eye." Ella grinned. "Stalemate."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hello! Here's the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review etc. :)**_

Merlin, on the other hand, had managed to get out. It turned out the place's cells were guarded worse than Camelot's. That, and his magic was always handy. He searched for the sword as Ella had told him to, but he swore to escape with Ella safe and sound next to him. She had so much goodness in her heart, and therefore he couldn't just leave her, even if she pleaded. He searched the murky corridors, wary of everyone he passed, but they didn't seem the brightest of people. He had come to that since he had been able to just walk past them, not even getting any suspicious stares.

...

"Then show me your powers, girl," the man said, an amused smile on his face as Ella stood in front of him. She was ready for anything and he knew it. She could waltz out of the place so easily but she was still there, and that intrigued him.  
"Why would I?" Ella asked, "If anything, we're equal. You're neither above me or below me."  
Out of nowhere, the man grabbed her face. Ella's eyes flashed orange and the man's rings on his hand glowed bright red. He cried out in pain and let go of her, she rose again and tilted her head, looking at him. The man smiled as he waved his hand to try and get rid of the pain. "You certainly do know how to practise magic."  
"I am not your puppet!" Ella exclaimed, enraged, "Nor will I ever be."  
The man smiled again. "We shall see." He made a gesture, and Ella could hear the men coming behind her. Her eyes flashed orange and the men flew backwards.  
"I hope I have entertained you, but I'm afraid I won't any longer." She turned to leave, and the man made a gesture.  
Ella then found herself to be pointed at by at least a hundred swords or other sharp edged weapons. She stopped, but her eyes flashed orange again and all the swords flew up into the ceiling. All of them looked stunned, baffled about what had just happened. "I trust I won't be threatened again." She said, turning to the man before walking out.  
"Get her!" The man angrily commanded, and everyone ran out of the hall, trying to pursue Ella.

However, she was angry and therefore her powers were stronger than they'd ever been. She had never felt full on anger before, but there was a first time for everything. She could hear the yelling and shouting of the people coming nearer, but she didn't care. She could kill them all in a heartbeat, but chose to spare their lives. Her priority was to make sure Merlin was safe, as well as the sword, and perhaps getting herself out alive. Aside from that and her morals, she cared for nothing. Nothing at all, because at that moment, nothing else was more important to her. "You can't outrun us!" The man's voice shouted, almost amplified, but it was because Ella had honed in on him especially. She turned around. "You know I can," she said, and a part of the floor suddenly rose, creating a stone and mud barrier between her and her pursuers.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hello! Here's th next chapter! Sorry that it's taken quite a while – as I said, I've got exams and I also had a bit of writer's block. Well, the writer's block fro this story has gone so I hope you enjoy it :)**_

Ella raced out of the murky place and into the thick forest. She had found a way out, hoping that Merlin had already escaped. She looked back at the large building, trying to see how long it would be before the people got out. Then again, she had blocked the exit she had used, so she was sure it would take them a little while at least. Enough to buy her little bit of time. She started running again, deeper into the forest before stopping. Something seemed odd. There were movements in the foliage. Not just creatures, it was rustling and cracking, and it didn't sound like the noise was created by animals...

There was a yell behind her, and Ella jumped in shock before turning round to see Merlin pointing the sword at her. As soon as Merlin realised it was her, a grin stretched across his face, and the same went for Ella. They laughed and Ella pulled him into a hug. "You're alright!" She exclaimed as her arms were wrapped around him. "Well, I've encountered worse," Merlin replied cheerfully as they pulled out of the embrace. "I thought you'd gotten hurt."  
Ella placed her hand on his cheek, there was a twinkle in her eyes, "Like I would ever let them."  
Merlin laughed, "I found the sword by the way."  
Ella chuckled, "I noticed. We should go. I blocked the exit I used but I don't know if there's any other way of getting out."  
"Good idea." He put the sword back in its sheath and gave it to Ella, who made sure it was attached to her belt. They looked around, trying to find out where they were, when they realised at the same time that they had no idea at all. All they could do was run and hope they met someone friendly. Even that would be a long shot, but they had to try. They knew they would be safe as long as they could get some shelter at least...

Meanwhile, Arthur and the knights had returned to Camelot. Gwen hurriedly came to greet them, then instantly noticed the absentees. "Where's Ella?" She asked, worried, "Did I scare her? Does she not want to come back?"  
The knights looked at each other. Arthur came down from his horse, walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders to assure her. "No. This wasn't your fault," he replied.  
"What happened? And where's Merlin?"  
"We were returning to Camelot. There were bandits and they must have taken them."  
"Aren't you going to try and find them?"  
"Ella is definitely strong and I'm sure her magic will be on their side. I also wanted to make sure you were alright."  
Gwen smiled as her husband kissed her. "When will you start looking for them?"  
"Tomorrow. There is no need to worry, Guinevere. I'm sure they are safe."  
Gwen smiled at him again. She knew they would be safe, but she couldn't help worrying. Merlin had always been so kind to her, and so had Ella. She know just felt guilt and concern, and hoped that they would quickly find Ella and Merlin safe and sound.


	30. Chapter 30

"It's getting dark. We should stop and rest," Ella pointed out as they came to a small clearing in the woods. They had been walking for a few hours at least. They didn't even know where they were.  
"We can't stop," Merlin argued, "It could be dangerous."  
"We have magic and fire," Ella countered, "It should keep us safe."  
"A fire doesn't last forever, and I don't know a fire charm."  
"You're not the only one with magic, Merlin. Branwen has taught me a lot of spells, and I remember each one of them."  
"Every single one?"  
Ella nodded in reply.  
"Problem is, we don't even have blankets or anything. Arthur's not going to happy to know his ward slept on the bare ground..."  
"I've done it before and you keep forgetting that we both have magic. If you could get some firewood, I'll be more than happy to sort out the needs to sleep comfortably for both of us."  
Merlin smiled and disappeared into the woods. Ella entwined the fingers of both her hands and her eyes flashed orange.  
He came back to find two thick blankets lying on the floor, Ella sitting on one of them. "I told you," she said, a smile stretched across her face as he laughed in amazement. "I've also got some food."  
"I always do food spells wrong."  
"Hm, you'd get better with practice. Sometimes it's emphasis or the tone of your voice. It's different with each incantation."  
"Sounds difficult. Especially to remember," Merlin said as he put down the firewood.  
"It is."  
"Maybe you could teach me them one time."  
"I could, yes."  
"That would be good...Oh, I'm starving...I was too busy getting out to take some food..."  
"Not for you to moan!"  
"I can't help it!"  
Ella laughed, "I could find something to eat for us."  
"I had a look when I was gathering firewood. There isn't much."  
"Oh." She looked at one of the small trees, and her eyes flashed orange.  
Merlin laughed as six apples quickly grew from the tree. She plucked them from the tree and threw three to him. "So this is our food?"  
"Yes, It's simple, contains water and it's healthy."  
"I don't see anything wrong with some ale and some hot food."  
"Well then, you can conjure that up yourself!"  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
"Ooh, you'd better be!" She said, half joking as she sat on her blanket and Merlin sat on his. "I'd appreciate it if you light the fire."  
"You have magic."  
"Yes, but I got the blankets and got food. Please."  
"Fine."

He lit the fire, and soon they fell asleep. The fire continued to crackle throughout the night. Merlin slowly woke when the sun began to rise, and frowned as he saw that the fire was still alight and an ethereal humming filled the air. "Ella," he whispered, slightly shaking her, "Ella!"  
Ella shot up, her eyes wide open, then she laid back down, "Hm?"  
"What's that humming?"  
"Sorry. Branwen taught me how to do it. It will keep us safe."  
"Safe from what?"  
"Evil spirits, evil souls. People or creatures that may harm us must stay outside, otherwise the song will swell in their minds to terrible screaming. If it is a terrible person, who has committed crimes, the screams are from those who they wronged. That's what Branwen told me."  
"Sounds cruel."  
"But it's fair."  
"I suppose."  
The humming softened until it came to a stop.  
"What happened?"  
"We're awake. We no longer need it so much."  
"That's clever. That's very rather clever. You really need to teach me these things because I don't even know half-"  
"Merlin, shh!" Ella suddenly ordered in a whisper. She sat up, a hand raised, while her eyes frantically searched the nearby forest.  
"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.  
"Someone's here...Someone not nice...I can feel it..."  
They stood up, Ella's hand on her sword.  
"How can you feel it?"  
"Other people's thoughts. Things they almost say but don't. They end up in my mind."  
"That's useful."  
"Very. You have to run."  
"And leave you here? No way!"  
Ella looked at him, "I'll be fine. I'll find you later. Please, trust me."  
Merlin hesitated, then gave in with a sigh and nodded. He started running, and Ella focused on the trees, trying to spot any slight movement in the thick forest. She knew there was someone there, she even knew who it was, and what that person was.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hello! Here's the next chapter! Yes, two chapters in one day! It's what you get when I watch a lot of Merlin in one day! Anyway, enjoy! :)**_

"Morgana!" Ella called to the forest, a fierce power in her voice, "I know you're here! I don't know where exactly, but I know! I am sick of these games! Show yourself!"  
She suddenly stopped scanning the forest with her eyes and turned around. There stood the once beautiful Morgana. Her eyes contained a dangerous twinkle, and a slight smile was on her lips.  
"Hello, Ella," she greeted, "I trust you are well."  
"Better than I have been."  
Ella pulled out her sword and pointed it at Morgana's neck.  
"You seem to have grown a backbone. Good for you, though you still don't seem to be the sort of person to carry a sword, let alone wield one. "  
"It was given to me by a friend."  
"Which one?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Do you know how much power it holds?"  
"Yes. Of course I do. I can easily use it. I don't know how, but I can."  
"And you have questions, I'm sure. Go on. Ask them. I can see your power by simply looking in your eyes. I won't harm you."  
"Why are you so desperate to capture me?"  
"I don't want to capture you!"  
"Then what?!"  
"I want you by my side. For when I rule Camelot."  
"You will never, ever rule Camelot. And I will never be on your side."  
"Anyone who holds the power of magic is considered an enemy of Camelot. You of all people should know that."  
"Magic has been a part of Camelot for a long time now. Far before I came."  
"Don't be foolish! That is a lie! Can't you see that?"  
"I am never foolish! Stop trying to convince me, Morgana, because it will never work!"  
"How can you be sure of that?"  
Ella stepped forward, the sword still pointing at Morgana, who took a step backwards but stumbled and fell to the ground. "You killed my parents! You took away my kingdom! You made the queen exile me from Camelot and you tried to capture me, and for what? So that I will be on your side! You have failed in that, Morgana, because everything you have tried to do to get me to join your cause has made me despise you even more! You are a witch, Morgana! Plain and simple! Your heart is cold and dark! I will never become anywhere near what you have become!"  
Morgana's eyes sparkled again, "Then why don't you kill me?"  
"Because I have never been a killer. And I won't be one now. No matter what you have done to hurt me, you are still one of my own kind. Take this as a warning. If we ever cross paths again, my face will be the last you see. Next time, I won't be so kind to ensure danger onto Camelot. Stop your plans, Morgana. Because if you ever even try to cause harm in Arthur's kingdom, you will fail and face the consequences."  
Morgana got up. "Very well. You certainly have grown stronger, and you are still young. I may have to ensure not to cross you again in the future. Goodness knows what could happen. Goodbye, Ella."  
With that, Morgana simply walked away, followed by Ella's stare. Perhaps that had been a mistake. Ella knew she had done something wrong, but how else would she have done it? She put the fire out and gathered the blankets. She could only hope she would be able to find Merlin again...


	32. Chapter 32

_**I'm so so sorry I've not updated in a while! I've just been stuck and lazy but I'll try to update more, I promise. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)**_

Merlin hadn't a clue where he was going – not even in which direction he was heading in. For all he knew, he was getting himself into deeper trouble. He just felt lucky that the sun was rising and all the dangerous creatures would be nowhere to be seen. Though that counted for Ella too. He had the feeling his friend was too far away for him to be comfortable with it. Why did he do as she said again? He didn't even do that for Arthur. It was something in her voice, in her eyes, that just made him. No questions asked, but now, for all he knew, Ella could be dead.

Suddenly, he heard noises from nearby. He looked around, and called Ella's name. He hoped it was her. He didn't mind if it was one of the patrols or some of the knights but his only hope was that it was Ella. A stupidly high pitched voice came from nearby saying, "Yes, it's me, Merlin." Merlin turned around and grinned as he saw Gwaine beaming at him. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said, his smile lingering, then he shouted to the others, "Over here!" Soon, the other knights appeared. Arthur laughed with joy as he saw his manservant, "There you are! We've been searching for you!"  
"Couldn't get rid of me if you tried," Merlin joked.  
Arthur frowned as he noticed the absence of one more person, "Where's Ella?" Merlin's face fell, and he looked at his shoes, "I have no idea, Sire."  
"What? So we found her and then you lost her again?"  
"Yes, except I'm sure she is fine."  
"You're sure about that, are you? Anything could be in this forest!"  
"Arthur, she has a sword and magic. She can fight, I swear. She's clever. Knowing her, she'll try to find an inn."  
"Well, considering Merlin apparently knows Ella quite well, we should head to one of the nearby villages. Come on."  
"I haven't got a horse. I've walked a lot today and yesterday – I could do with not having to walk for a while."  
"Then find one."  
Merlin sighed, a slightly amused smile on his face. Arthur smirked at him and they headed out of the forest.

Ella had come into a thick part of the forest. She wondered how she could get through – it seemed almost impenetrable, but it was worth a try. She needed to find somewhere and find anyone who could help her. She was lost and alone, a feeling she despised, but this time she wasn't defenceless. This time she wasn't an innocent, powerless young girl who looked like she wouldn't fight. This time, she was sure of her powers, and a sword hung from a belt. It gave her a sense of safety, though she had felt nowhere safer than inside the walls of Camelot. Even when no one knew about the powers she held. She struggled through the thick forest, until it tamed to tall trees and old, fallen leaves that slightly crunched beneath her feet. Clouds covered the sun, making the sky a murky grey. There was the odd flutter and chirping of birds, which made Ella jump a little, but she tried to stay calm. She continued through the forest, hoping she wasn't going in circles. All she was really doing was , she came across tracks, making her frown. "Who's been here?" She asked to herself, looking at where the tracks were leading to. It wouldn't harm her to find out...


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hello! Sorry it's been a while. Massive writer's bloc which is not fun. At all. Apologies that it's a bit poorly laid out as well – my mind is everywhere (This is what happens with a lack of sleep) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)**_

The rain continued to pour down as the knights arrived at a small inn. There were people crowded around tables, some cheering as others won a game. Some glanced at them as they came in, but soon resumed to boasting about hunts or fights or anything else that could. They slowly moved through the large crowd, their armour, hair and skin completely soaked due to the heavy rain outside. Merlin was still outside, going to the small stables behind the inn to make sure the horses were sheltered. The knights made their way to the portly woman behind the wooden counter. The woman looked up at them from washing out a jug and smiled. "Well then," she sid, setting the jug and wet cloth down and slamming her large hands on the counter, "What can I do for you fine gentlemen?" "We would like a place to stay for the night," Arthur replied, "And if you give us directions to Camelot in the morning, I will be sure to pay you handsomely." The woman smiled at him, "You've got yourself a deal."  
"Good," Arthur answered, "Oh and there's one more man with us."  
"Alright." The woman took a few keys and handed them to him. "There you go. The steps are just up by the side."  
"Thank you."  
They moved away and sat on an empty table in the far corner, the table being too far away from the games for people to have a good view. A figure came into the inn, hidden by a dark green cloak. The figure moved though the crowd, going up to the woman. Ella looked around nervously as she weaved through te people, luckily being hidden by her wet green cloak. She talked quietly to the woman, trying to keep herself hidden as she asked for a room and some directions. Morgana's spies could be anywhere - she didn't want to get caught out.. A soaking wet Merlin came into the inn, and sighed as he saw the patrons being packed in too tightly to quickly get to the knights. He went the long way round, accidentally bumping into Ella as he did so. "Oh! Sorry," he said as he turned back. Ella had quickly smiled at him but went to turn away when he saw her face. "Ella!" He exclaimed, his face lit up. Ella smiled happily as Merlin pulled her into a hug. "I didn't think we would meet again so soon," Ella said softly as they hugged.  
"Me neither," Merlin agreed as he pulled out of the hug. "Thank God you've not been hurt."  
Ella chuckled, "I am sure I will be able to look after myself no matter what."  
"I know," Merlin replied, "Come, I need to tell Arthur."  
Ella frowned slightly, "Arthur's here?"  
"Yes, and some of the knights. Unfortunately that includes Gwaine."  
Ella chucked, then shook her head slightly. "How?"  
"They found me, but we couldn't find you."  
"Well, we're alright now."  
Merlin smiled and nodded before taking her hand. "Come on."


End file.
